


[Podfic] The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Pink Kryptonite, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of Nicnac's "The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite"Being gay is not a choice. At least, not unless you're Superman.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377151) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



> Thanks to Nicnac for granting me permission to make her lovely fic into a podfic. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:54:05**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1qv4o974gep3a3/The%20Mysterious%20Case%20of%20the%20Pink%20Kryptonite%20by%20Nicnac.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377151)**
  * **Author:[Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
